cellar_doorfandomcom-20200213-history
The Enforcers Code of Conduct
See Also: Enforcers A book containing the code of conduct for Enforcers in the Coalition. The Code So you're interested in being an Enforcer eh? It's a thankless job, but someone has to do it. Know the Code: INTEGRITY, RESPECT, & RESPONSIBILITY It's about honor. You have to have strong moral character to do this job, because of what we deal with; we must all be of strong moral fiber. If you suspect someone is not, you are urged to report your suspicions to your commanding officer. I'''. As an Enforcer, my fundamental duty is to serve mankind, to safeguard lives and property, and maintain courageous calm in the face of danger. '''II. I will keep my private life unsullied as an example to all. III. I recognize that the badge of my office is a symbol of public faith and I accept it as a public trust to be held so long as I am true to the ethics of Enforcer service. There is a Chain of Command and you WILL follow it. Anyone who disrupts it will be reprimanded for their failure. I'''. If I am the most senior officer I will take command. If not, I will obey the lawful orders of those appointed over me and will back them up in any and every way. '''The Chain of Command is as follows: # Chief Enforcer # Director of Enforcement # Commander # Officer # Standard Enforcer Be aware of not only yourself but fellow Enforcers. We are a brotherhood, we watch out for each other. If everyone goes home, it's been a good day. I'''. I will never forget that I am a Coalition protector, tasked with keeping our citizens safe, and am prepared to give my life in their defense. I will not slack in this duty for any reason. '''II. I will never surrender of my own free will. If in command, I will never surrender the members of my command while they have the means to resist. III. If I am captured, I will continue to resist by any and all means available. I will keep faith with my fellow prisoners and will give no information or take part in any action which might be harmful to my commanders. I will make no statements of disloyalty to my country. IV. I am responsible for my actions and dedicated to my government. I will trust in the leadership of the Council and the Chancellor. Lycanthropy and Magic Werewolves are to be tested by Enforcer Personnel. If said Werewolves are found to be uncontrollable they are to be executed. Werewolves are a danger to the rest of the general population. It is our duty to protect the rest of Coalition from this threat. Licensed Magical Personnel are the only ones authorized to use Magic, any other Enforcer found using Magic will be prosecuted to the full extent of Coalition Law. Unlicensed Magical Users are to be captured if found, however some of these users who have not been properly trained may have addled their brain from their inexperienced use of magic. If an Unlicensed Magic User resists arrest you are authorized to use lethal force. Results of a free Unlicensed Magic User are damaging to the Coalition. Not enforcing this rule will result in death, as treason against the Coalition.